Bellasitting
by Infinitypoet
Summary: This will be a series of one shots involving different members of the Cullen clan babysitting Bella while Edward is hunting. Set around Eclipse. Emmett POV first. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**(A/N) Sorry about the spacing, I put this on in the middle of the night. I hope I corrected that now. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed them all. Even the flames. I have to say this though Emmett is one of my favorite characters. I mean no disrespect to him. Bella sees him as the big brother she never had! I never thought this little oneshot would incite such response keep reviewing. I may add chapters later of the rest of the Cullen clan Bella sitting. Thanks for reading. **

Man I'm bored, Edward is out hunting and I am sitting in the trees watching Bella's window! I feel like a stalker. Bella is my little sister so I don't mind to much. Maybe she wouldn't mind if went inside and talked to her. I mean if she lets Edward in her room every night surely she wouldn't mind if I was there I mean I'm a whole hell of a lot more fun than Eddie boy. With that thought I scale the wall to her room and wait for her in the rocking chair by her window. "Goodnight dad" she calls and I hear her stumble up the stairs, man I love it when she falls, she is so funny.

She gasps when she flips on the light but quickly recovers when she realizes it just me." Emmett you scared me," she whispered. "Well I am a big scary vampire Bella," I laughed.

She stuck out her tongue in very Alice sort of way and said "Big? Yes. Vampire? Yes. Scary? No!" Oh no she didn't! I'll show her scary. I bent into a crouch and showed her my teeth. She backed away a step and held up her hands in a show of surrender. "Okay, okay you are very scary just please don't knock down a wall, my dad might not like that" I straighten up and smiled. "Damn right I'm scary and don't forget it."

She turned off the light and got into bed "I'm going to sleep now, Alice will be here early in the morning to go shopping but you can stay inside tonight if you want to I really don't mind" and with that she laid back and drifted off to sleep.

Once I was sure she was asleep I decided to explore her room a bit. I looked in her closet, nothing interesting there, just clothes and a few worn out looking books. I went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer.

BINGO! Underwear drawer. Let's just see what we've got here. I picked up a blue lacy bra, huh, cute but nothing compared to what my Rose has! What is this? Well, well, young Bella has some risqué lingerie after all. A black corset with royal blue ribbon ties, a black thong with the same ribbon ties at the sides and a garter belt. Well, if she wears that to bed no wonder Edward like so watch her sleep. I shove it all back in the drawer quickly because Bella calls out for Edward. "No, Bella, it's just me, Emmett. Edward will be home tomorrow remember" She rolls over and says " Oh Edward, please"

WHAT? WAIT!

She is talking in her sleep and dreaming of naughty things with dear old Eddiekins. Her heart rate picks up and she starts shaking tears start rolling down her cheeks. "NO Edward please, I need you, don't leave me. I love you don't go. NO!" She screams the last word and jolts straight up in the bed and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

I go over and touch her hair. She flushes crimson and sobs "I-I'm sorry E-Emmett. The nightmares only come when he's away I'm sorry you had to see that." I sit on the bed and pull her up against my chest. "It's okay little sister, he's never going to be stupid enough to leave you again, I'd break his legs if he tried." She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. She eventually drifted off to sleep again. I laid her back on her pillow but I didn't leave her bed. I sat at the foot watching her.

About an hour before sunrise Edward glides in the window. "Alice saw her have the dream again so I came back early. She usually can't go back to sleep until I get here. I hate what I've done to her. Thank you for taking care of her" he said with a sadness I hadn't heard in his voice since he came back from Italy. "Hey She is my sister you know . I tend to take care of my family, little brother." I turn to go out the window and remember the little black number as I walked past the dresser.

"Oh Emmett, just so you know, Bella has never worn that and I wouldn't stay here and ogle her if she did, I'm not a pervert. Alice gave it to her. And never call me Eddiekins again." I just smile whatever you say little bro, but we both know you're dying to see her in it or rather it on the floor and her out of it! I jumped out the window and ran across the yard home towards my Rose but I swear I heard him say "I want it more than you know." Someday, Edward, Someday.


End file.
